


Resist

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Poetry, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt [WP]: Resist by TheEnderling on DeviantArt.





	Resist

Welcome Abbey, I'm happy that you've come by again,  
Tell me how your family's doing now,  
How's your father, how's your mother, how is Charlie, how is Kim?  
Keep talking while we tie you down.  
.  
You'll feel a little pinch when we slide in this small cord,  
But the outlet of your mind needs to get hit,  
Just let me affix the lenses, this new video's no bore,  
But just try and pay attention to this shit.  
.  
Every generation is somehow wiser than the next,  
Though the ground under our feet is not the game,  
Every generation will be smarter than the last,  
But the sugar in your drink is still the same.  
.  
Would you like some assistance for your new resistance,  
Rebel without a cause, zealot without a god?  
Let us close the distance between our new convictions,  
And tell everyone else that they're wrong.


End file.
